Double Crossed
by Hyper.Thalia
Summary: Loki escaped and is attempting to take over once more. With both SHIELD and the Avengers compromised Tony has no choice but to 'join' Loki and hope that the god of lies doesn't sense his deceit. It's even harder than it sounds, I mean how the Hel do you maintain a fake uneasy alliance with a homicidal Norse god? That's like asking someone to lie to the god of lies.Oh wait.
1. Tony's Adventure in Metaphorical Hell

**A/N: I have so many of Avenger Fic's I'll think I'll just upload them and hope I don't get overwhelmed.**

Tony was mingling at a party with other rich people on TV for some random charity event he was donating a ridiculous amount of money to because Pepper had made him, he put on his fake smile and charmed his way through encounter after encounter with people he didn't actually like, Pepper owed him so much for this.

He was talking to Mr Osborne of Oscorp about their companies; Normand had done almost as well as Stark Industries just in a different field, thankfully t_hat_ might have caused some competition. Anyway they were talking when Tony got the sense that something bad was going to happen his hand instinctively to his right arm where the arm of the suit was hidden up his sleeve, no one notice the movement. Tony glanced around and he saw the camera focus on him, he had started to frown and of course the tabloids wanted to know why. He stepped away from Osborne mid-sentence which probably offended him and started looking around when his eyes fell on a tall man in green and gold with short cropped black hair and piercing green eyes, he didn't look like Loki but he had a certain aura of power and grace that told Tony that looks can be deceiving, he was the god of lies after all. He extended the arm of his suit so he could shoot it and raised his arm, this action caused a slight panic from those immediately surrounding him, even the camera man backed up a bit worried that Stark was about to go on an Iron Man related killing spree.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the supposed Loki and took a deep breath, if he was wrong Fury would kill him, if he was right Loki might kill him and many others, there was no winning. He held his breath and aimed shooting the green eyed man in the stomach. A few people screamed but then it went silent when the man didn't fall, instead he seemed to grow and his imagine flickered until Loki the god of lies who was supposed to be in his cell on Asgard stood to his full height smirking down at Tony. "Aaah Mr Stark how did you know it was me?"

"The green and gold, kind of give you away Reindeer Games." He studied Loki "Where's you glow stick of destiny?"

"It was a gift and since I failed in taking over the earth it was reclaimed but no worries I can still kill the Avengers and conquer the Earth without it."

Tony snorted "An army, Loki. You had an army and we beat you, what's so different now?"

"I've studied you now." He snapped his fingers "Ms Romanoff aka Black Widow is now back in Russia where she belongs, it will take her a while to fight her way out of the army of mercenaries and assassins and then she has to get back here." He clicked again "The Super Soldier is now stuck inside SHIELD headquarters along with all the other agents and Director Fury. All Shield and Army aircrafts have been grounded and locked, Agent Baton and Dr Banner are trapped at Stark Tower and you Man of Iron are not even in your full suit." He smirked again "So tell me how are you to beat me?"

"Where's your brother?"

Loki snapped losing his graceful pretence "He's NOT my brother!" he calmed down again but the smirk was lost "and he's on Asgard disconnected from here, unable to see you or hear you."

Tony for a second looked lost and then he grinned and yelled as loudly as he could "HEIMDELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET THOR!"

Loki smirked again "Heimdell is temporarily and conveniently out of use so you're on your own Man of Iron."

Ton'y arm which was still trained on Loki wavered as he realised the hopelessness of the situation, he glanced at the crowd behind him and at the camera before putting on a brave face "Listen Loki, SHIELD itself will have to fall before you rule the world. As I've said before we may not be able to save the world but you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."

"and how will you do that when you're dead." He pulled out a knife and flung it at Tony's head he ducked out of the way but felt it take of a chunk of his perfectly shaped hair.

"By Odin's beard that was close! And I spend too much time with Thor!"

"I'll tell you mortal I never miss twice. Of course you can always stand down, join me in conquering Earth and you can keep Stark tower you can even keep your girlfriend, the one named after a herb."

"Pepper?"

"Did you date any other girls named after herbs? Am I going to meet a Nutmeg somewhere who went out with you?"

Tony shrugged "It's possible." Then he went back to serious "But why would I trust you, you're the god of lies, trickery and deceit, the original silver tongue."

"I swear on The Power of the All father that if you join me I will not harm your tower or Miss Virginia Pepper Potts." Tony looked at the camera and the audience then at Loki then at the pathetic hand blaster he was sporting then back at the crowd and he winked at the camera hopefully conveying his message that he was double crossing Loki. "Oh and don't lie Stark I can sense it."

Tony gulped and took a deep breath sending subtle warning glances that he hoped Fury was catching before looking back at Loki "Ok. I'll join you."

As soon as those words left his mouth the crowd fell into a frenzied panic running and screaming trying to get out before Iron man turned on them Loki smiled "Shoot them."

"This is just an arm repulser built to not kill humans, not good press, this was for basic self defence it was actually kind of stupid to try and face you with it sooo shooting them won't do anything right now."

"You're not stalling your first kill are you, trying to preserve whatever goodness you have?"

Tony glanced quickly at the camera man who was still there filming and then looked Loki in the eye "This wouldn't be my first kill."

Loki looked slightly shocked "Second?"

Tony remained silent

"Tenth?"

Tony shuffled awkwardly

"mmm. It seems I underestimated you Mr Stark. You're more like me than you care to admit. Why don't we discuss this away from prying eyes."

He pointed his hand at the Camera man who paled just before he shot Tony jumped in front of him and shrieked "DON'T!" and then straightened up nonchalantly "I'm Tony Stark I like to have an audience. I think we should keep him around I believe this is broadcasting all over the world now that you're back. Fear is all about how you market it, I should know I used to be a weapons manufacturer!"

Loki narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything he simply beckoned the camera man forward and walked away, Tony following behind trying to keep up with his long strides. He glanced back and the camera man thanked him silently, Tony nodded a your welcome before once again becoming stoic but trying to fit the part of a villain hadn't been in training.

**A/N: Okay hopefully Clint and Bruce find a way out of Stark Tower and Steve and Fury get out of the Triscelion(?) and Natasha gets out of Europe it will probably be from their POV's**

**If I delete stuff in Doc manager does it delete it from the story too because it's getting overwhelmingly crowded in there.**


	2. Natasha's Adventure in Literal Russia

**A/N: What would you guys think if Loki and Doom had teamed up and they were staying in Latvaria and when Tony finds out he's all like "Doom's gonna kill me!" and "It won't be illegal in Latveria" this is just an idea but I have like three chapters before that happens so review if you want that idea or if you have any other ideas.**

**Natasha Romanoff Black Widow POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natasha's usually calm denier had been shattered as she fell towards... Russia? Why the heck was she in Russia? And why do there appear to be a bunch of armed assassin's right below her?

Armed assassins. Oh sh*t. That's not good. She spread out her arms to create wind resistance and slow the fall_. Okay Natasha think, what could be going on? First of all I need to get away from these guys then get back to SHIELD or the Avengers._

As she got closer one of the mercenaries fire at her, it missed her by an inch. She was gaining speed rapidly she just needed to land safely and she was home free. Natasha scanned her surroundings from a bird's eye view and saw a large bush, it wasn't exactly soft but it was better than the ground. She pointed her body in the direction of the bush and began to move through the sky as if she were flying. A few more shots were fired at her but she was moving too fast by now. When she was closer to the bush she did a few forward rolls mid air to slow her fall and landed with and oof she lay there for ten seconds groaning and then got up. She had to keep moving.

As she trudged along the road she got her SHIELD communicator and tried to call someone at the Hub or the triscellion but no one picked up instead she got tapped into a news report that was already an hour old.

It was Tony standing at a party talking to Norman Osborne and then leaving and shooting some random gu-LOKI! He _joined _Loki?! She rewound it and caught his wink. That must mean he's not really joining Loki but Loki senses lies and he only seems slightly suspicious... rrrrg why must her spy brain kick into overdrive just trust that tony knows what he's doing! _But you trust no one _a voice in her head whispered to her, she frowned, it was true but she was determined for it not to be and if that meant pretending then she would look the other way when her friends did odd things, she would allow them to do what the need to do. Apart from Tony. Tony was an idiot, he always was, always will be he's reckless and his plans never work how they're supposed to she would have to get back to America quickly and she would have to help Tony from the shadows as to not blow his cover.

Who did she know in Russia that would help her? Maybe Scarlett Johansson, a friend she made on a mission a few years back, she was an actress Natasha was sure that Scarlett would be able to help her. She called her it rung a few times before Scarlett picked it up.

"Tasha! I thought you'd be calling after Loki announced you were here, So where can I come pick you up?"

She looked at a sign "uuum a place called Naro-Fominsk in Russian it's Нapо –Φоминск. How long will you be?"

"About an hour luckily for you I was skiing near there."

"Okay bye." She hesitated " And Scarlett,"

"Yeah Tash?"

"Thanks."

"Well you're probably man kinds only hope with everyone else scattered like this. I'll get my jet to you as soon as possible try to stay moving. It's cold in Russia."

**A/N: And Clint Barton Hawkeye and Dr Bruce Banner trapped at Stark Towers is next! I know I know I made the actress of the character friends with the character. Well I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) but I don't do OC's I just can't think up characters so I just got Scarlett instead.**


	3. Clint & Bruce's Adventure in Stark Tower

**A/N: All my Authors Notes are in bold BTW just to clear things up. Okay so after this chapter it's Steve POV and Steve and Fury and a bunch of other agents. Probably Agent Sitwell, Agent Melinda May, Agent Bobbi Morse, Agent Lance, Agent Grant Ward and I might include Fitz and Simmons for those who don't know they r characters from the TV show Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I would have Coulson but the Avengers thinks he's dead and I can't put that whole reuniting thing into this plotline, maybe another story.**

**A/N:**___**SPOILER ALERT:**___**Bobbi and Lance are season 2 and Ward and Sitwell r double agents working for HYDRA but oh well**

**Clint Barton, Hawkeye POV**

Bruce came rushing down to the shooting range where I was training his eyes were flashing green and he was flustered "CLINT! Upstairs now!" then he turned around and ran back upstairs. I dropped my training arrows (Pepper didn't want me using the explosive ones inside) grabbed my mission arrows and followed Bruce to the lift. The lift ride would only be 6.64 seconds, I knew, I had timed it but I wanted Banner to explain, he simply brushed me off "Just wait." I sighed and nodded SHIELD had prepared me for moments like this, wanting to know but no one telling you. I still hated it though.

We stepped out into the lounge where the news was on "JARVIS rewind." Commanded Bruce slightly strained still trying to fight the green what could have made him so mad?

Okay so Tony talking to Osborne on TV nothing new. Tony pointing his repulsers at people... that's new. LOKI APPEARING! That's _definitely_ not usual. I tried to fight the cold blue light that engulfed me as I fell back into my memories of my time under Loki's control. _Breath Clint just because he's here doesn't mean he can control you again. _I re-concentrated on the screen and caught the part where Tony said he would join him and followed Loki away. No way would Tony just give up! "JARVIS rewind."

JARVIS' cool voice asked "I assume you missed part of that due to your mini panic attack."

Bruce sent me a worried look which I ignored instead I asked JARVIS "How did you know?"

"Sir experienced similar symptoms during his panic attacks."

"ooooh so you just wanted a way to tell us that Tony's been having panic attacks?!" JARVIS always had an ulterior motive "Anyway just rewind."

Okay so Tony winks at us but Loki accepts him anyway. What's that about? Is he double crossing Loki or betraying us?

I turned to Bruce "We need to get out of here. JARVIS get the quinjet ready."

"I'm afraid Loki has disabled my systems if you watch the video you will see that he has split up SHIELD, The Military and the remaining Avengers." He showed that part of the video

"Damn!" I started pacing "So were locked in?"

"That is correct Agent Barton."

I lost it I grabbed an explosive arrow and fired it at the wall nothing happened except Bruce dropped to the ground, I shot two arrows simultaneously at the window and not even a crack "RRRRG!" I got another arrow and was about to fire it when Bruce's hand was on my shoulder

"Clint, the walls are Hulk proof. We need to find another way out." Bruce seemed guilty as if it were his fault. Oh right it sort of is his fault.

"How? The air vent?"

"No they're probably locked too." Bruce sat down to think

I stayed standing I was basically a soldier following orders like I do, standing helped me think. I clicked my fingers and grinned "The Mark 39!" I exclaimed

"But Tony said that's just a prototype! We can't use that!" Bruce's face looked almost scandalised

"I'm sure we can throw safety out the window now that Loki's back!" I was already walking towards Tony's lab I knew I wasn't allowed in there but priorities people!

Bruce looked torn but sighed and followed me "I feel like we're going to regret this!"

I just grinned I'd finally have a chance to get into the Iron Man suit. I would never admit it but I was a huge fan boy when it came to Iron Man he was like Coulson and Captain America. Coulson... NO now was not the time for emotions!

**A/N: BTW Tony's using the Mark 38 I'm not sure if I said that before, it's not really important but still it might come up soon. Also the reason he doesn't have the Mark 45 like in Iron Man 3 is cuz this is before that.**

Clint saw the red and gold Amazingness that was the Mark 39 I took a deep breath and stepped into it, thankfully JARVIS wasn't opposing and it closed around me. I studied the symbols on the screen and figured out what most of them were. I walked around the room and smiled under the mask, this was pretty cool. Now to test flying controls "JARVIS can you get me in the air." He had expected the thrusters to be in the hands and feet like they were the first time he saw the suit and he was surprised that he hadn't noticed that they had been replaced with a thrusters jetpack so that his hands were free **(He actually did that but I think that was in Iron man 3 not the Avengers)**.He located the weakest point in the tower and trained every single weapon in the suit on that spot "Okay Bruce cover your ears and stand back. Three." I started counting down "Two." The tension was building "One." I took a deep breath. "Zero." The blast almost deafened me, my ears were ringing for 10 minutes after but at least we were free I turned to Bruce "So," I basically yelled due to the fact that I couldn't hear myself "Do you want the Mark 37 or am I giving you a lift?"

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say... **


	4. Steve's Adventure at SHIELD

A/N:

Steve was relaxing after a mission that had gone as well as all his other missions since he had been unfrozen when Deputy Director Hill and Agent Melinda May AKA The Calvary raced into the room. Their faces were stoic and Hill's voice was stern but also stressed "Captain you might want to watch this."

They held out a Stark Pad that was dressed up with special SHIELD cases (Made my Stark Industries) which SHIELD had taken to using after Tony had become a consultant, Steve looked at them warily before taking it and watching as Tony Stark walked off basically hand in hand with the Earth's worst villain Loki Laufeyson. Steve wasn't one to curse but he had never been betrayed so badly "No f*cking way."

May sighed "Unfortunately Yes F*cking way."

Just then Fury stormed into the room "We're locked in, I have all Agents scanning for a way out or a weak spot we can blast through but we built this way too well."

Steve's eyes widened and the other spies noticed "What?" asked Hill

Steve muttered "You didn't build it."

Fury caught on "Stark did."

May and Hill's eyes widened. May looked at her Stark Pad "And so's all of SHIELD's best tech and communication devices."

Hill took out her Stark Comm link and spoke into it "Attention All Agents. This is Deputy Director Hill. Any Stark Tech has possibly been compromised. Dump them all in the interrogation room and switch back to SHIELD only tech.

May sighed "Well escape just got a whole lot harder."

Steve started pacing "Okay so the Helicarrier is locked and so's the Hub and the Triskelion?" Fury nodded his confirmation "And all SHIELD crafts are being grounded?" Another nod "What about Agents who were out they're still free right?"

"A lot of them are based in Europe right now and nothing could get them here fast enough except-"

"Except a quinjet, which we can't use." Steve finished growing more hopeless by the second "Are we over the sea?"

"Yeah..." Hill said uneasily "Rogers what are you thinking?"

Steve and Fury locked eyes and they said simultaneously "Set her down." The Fury relayed the order to the pilot

"You want to land in the water, and then what?" Asked May

"We sail." Steve deadpanned "You guys do have boats that aren't Stark tech don't you?"

They all nodded May asked "So who are we bringing?"

Fury thought "Me, Hill, May, Rogers... let's get Ward involved and Agent Morse too."

May smiled a rare smile "You're calling in Bobbi?"

"She's one of the best, why wouldn't I."

Hill replied eyebrow rose "because she's undercover at Hydra."

Steve snapped "Well if Loki succeeds Hydra will be the least of our problems!"

The four Agent called for Agent Morse to meet them on the scene while they went to Find Grant. They found him shouting at Agent Simmons, a female scientist; Agent Ward's hostility seemed to have angered Simmons partner Agent Fitz who was trying to look threatening despite being half a foot shorter and not at all muscular. When Fury walked into the room everyone fell into silence. Fury said coldly "Agent Ward I suggest you step away from Fitz and Simmons. I also suggest you don't yell at them in the future as they are SHIELD's most capable scientists. Now Ward please come with us we are going on a mission. I'd get geared up."

Ward stared at him for a second before glaring at the two relieved scientists and then followed the four high ranking Agents out of the room accepting a few guns and knives that random Level 5's provided for him. As he walked he stashed them in random places on his body before taking his main gun and placing it in the holster. He looked at Fury and asked "Okay so what's the plan?"

They had walked to a docking station Ward hadn't known existed aboard the high-tech Helicarrier. Fury prided himself on being one step ahead. Nick Fury explained "We're landing in the water and taking a manual boat to Stark's location. We are using all SHIELD tech because Stark's been compromised and could hack his own devices."

Grant Ward raised an eyebrow "Hasn't he hacked SHIELD before, what's to stop him from hacking all SHIELD made tech?"

The other four stopped and looked at him, and then at each other, they wordlessly took out their SHIELD coms and placed them on the table then went back to preparing the boats. There were two sleek black motor boats with the SHIELD logo painted on one side Ward double checked the motor and asked "Okay so once we get out what then?"

Fury said through gritted teeth "Hill, May, you and me are on civilian patrol. Cap will be tracking down the other Avengers. Hopefully Widow found a way out of Russia."

Ward snorted "You! On Civilian patrol!?" but the smirk was wiped off his face by the look Fury gave him "That's very noble of you Sir."

Hill rolled her eyes at the butt kissing and climbed into the boat, May climbed into the other boat, Fury signalled for Ward to get in May's boat and Fury sat with Hill, leaving enough space for the Super Soldiers touchy. Steve sighed "I guess you want me to open the hatch and push the boat out?" No reply. Steve tilted his head "Sure why not just dump all the heavy lifting onto the guy with super strength!" He took a deep breath before using his shield to start smashing through the weak point of the hatch. When the hole was big enough he push the boats out of it and hopped in the one with Fury and Hill. The sailed all the way to the docks and when some of the civilians saw Captain America and a few SHIELD Agents they cheered having recognised the eagle logo from the Battle of Manhattan as people were calling it.

The Agents nodded at Steve and he saluted them before jogging towards the tower in search of Barton and Banner. Although Steve couldn't figure out why Clint would be at Stark Tower anyway, unless Loki transported him there.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter **_(Chapter 5)_** is Loki Tony centric so suggestions on what they should do without the other avengers getting involved int.**

_Chapter 6:_** The chapter after that will be the other avengers tracking each other down and sharing theories on Tony's betrayal.**

_Chapter 7:_** The chapter after that will be the Avengers confronting Tony.**

**Suggestions please I BEG OF YOU!**


	5. Tony's Adventure With The Liesmith

**A/N: Do you people not understand the meaning of suggestions? Oh well just make sure you read and review. Also I decided to not run with the Latveria/Dr Doom plot line. So I mixed it up not only am I listening to Fall Out Boy but I'm also listening to Jessie J, Sam Smith, AlunaGeorge (Yes it's one word) and Johnny Stimson. And a bunch of Spotify adds eeew.**

"Mr Stark,"

"Yeah Reindeer Games?" Tony smirked

Loki's eye twitched "I have been polite enough to refer to you as Mr stark, I would refrain from calling me Reindeer Games."

"Sure thing, Rock of Ages."

Loki warned gritting his teeth, "Stark, I swear-" then he took a deep breath and calmed down "Anyways I want to know something."

"Ask away!"

"Why did Iron Man, _Earth's Mightiest hero_, join me on my quest for world domination?" Tony shrugged stiffly glancing at the camera man who stood terrified in the corner recording the whole thing. He raised his hand to shut the camera off but Loki grabbed it "I thought you liked an audience." There was a tensed stare down before Tony finally lowered his arm glaring at Loki "Now answer the question. On camera."

**(Read between the lines. When he says could he **_**means**_** could have when he says should he **_**means **_**should have. He doesn't mean he does or he will or whatever.)**

"Well... a reason I **would** join you is because well... for starters Nick Fury and SHIELD annoy the crap out of me, I don't trust or like them they don't trust or like me it was doomed to fail on top of that me and the good Captain well we don't get along for reasons. Plus even after the whole risking my life to save the world the damn media still thinks I'm a complete narcissist! I mean come on, I flew through a portal with a freaking nuke on my back!" Tony calmed down "Also I'm way smarter than those idiots, I'm sure you have the same problem as me being around lesser evolved minds i mean you had to hang around Thor for a few thousand years."

"Ugh you have no idea." He crinkled his lips in disgust at Thor "What about ms Potts? From what I gathered she didn't approve of your hero lifestyle. How will she react to you teaming up with a villain?"

Tony grimaced "Yeah, either she's with SHIELD right now or she's trying to track me down so she can march in here and slap me."

Loki looked bewildered "You're trackable?!"

"Actually Loks, you're the one that's trackable. You're magic gives off a signal; I believe it would be a gamma sonar used to trace you."

"Shut up you fool! You are telling SHIELD how to track me! I will not be defeated again!"

"Whoops sorry, I forgot that camera was there! I suggest we move and let's ditch the camera." He pointed to the quaking man standing watching the uneasy alliance.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

Tony smirked again "uuh uuh uuh, not on camera." He turned to the cameraman "Go outside and check if there's anyone out there, if you run, scream or lie to the god of lies might I add, I'll shoot you."

The man nodded as Tony aimed his arm repulsor at him. He went outside pale and ashen and looked around "T-T-there's no one here."

"Good, now scram." The man ran as fast as he could. "Well that was fun, now let's go back to my tower, I have the best security, it's Hulk proof and Clint and Bruce are bound to have found a way out by now."

"Did you reinforce the windows?" Loki grinned remembering how he had thrown him out the window

Tony snapped back sourly "Yes I did actually."

"Touchy touchy." Loki grinned "Come, I shall transport us back to your tower." He held out his hand

"I uuum I don't think I should-" Loki grabbed his wrist and suddenly he was millions of specs. He was the dust that floated in the air; he was the pollen that drifted with the wind; he was the sunlight that bathed the Earth; he was the mist that wedded the water; he was the Nitrogen, Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide; he was the air itself, the very essence of life. And then suddenly he was standing next to his house bar looking out of the reinforced glass "By Odin's beard."

"Amazing, isn't it." He said his eyes sparkled with something that for once wasn't malice or insanity.

"Yeah." Tony replied breathlessly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, trying and failing to fit that kind of teleportation into his limited Midgardian view of science "Wow."

Loki turned and laughed at Tony's awed expression "I forget Midgardians do not know of magic."

"Magic's not real. It's just science we don't understand yet."

Loki shot him a look that scream _'ignorant mortal' _before dropping it and focusing on his goal "So where do we strike first? The White House? We could take out the American President and the most powerful country will be thrown into disarray."

"Oh please! The White House is so cliché. If you really want to show how bad you are blow up an orphanage." He winced inwardly but kept his face as at ease as if he were talking to Rhodey or Pepper.

"An orphanage?" Loki looked thoughtful "Man of iron, you truly are evil. I will blow up the biggest one in America and I will make a show of it!"

"How will you make a show of it?"

"When we get there I'm sure some buffoon from the Bugle that is Daily will come with their cameras and witness the destruction."

"It's the Daily Bugle." Tony could help but laugh at how similar Thor and Loki's speech pattern was but he figured it was probably best not to bring up his former-brother "And okay, let's go. I'll suit up." No he wasn't planning to kill a bunch of orphans he was going to call ahead of time during the alone time JARVIS was going to buy him. He whispered "Code V-61." And a silent buzz from the Stark phone in his pocket told him JARVIS had heard and got the message. As they approached the lab Tony stopped and faced Loki "uuum JARVIS has orders never to let a villain into the lab."

"Well you are in charge tell him to let me in."

"See the thing is, because you have mind control power's JARVIS has to ignore my orders."

"Yet he's going to let you fly off and blow up an orphanage?"

"Well I may try to be prepared but not even I thought this would happen."

"Fine but be quick."

Tony typed in his code and looked at his suits; He had the Mark V on display as well as the VII and the XXXV and the XXXXII, if he wanted stealth and destructive power he would pick one of the newer ones however he was trying to keep damage to a minimum so he picked the V. As it closed around him he whispered "JARVIS tell SHIELD that I'm going to blow up the largest orphanage in America and I'm stalling for time but they better evacuate quickly." He was about to leave but he stopped "Hey JARVIS what is the orphanage called and where is it?"

"St Alban's Orphanage is located in California. I am giving you the co-ordinates." JARVIS replied smoothly

Tony sighed with relief "Oh good, it's going to take a while to get there then. That should give SHIELD time to evacuate." He then exited the lab and saw an impatient Loki glaring at him "We're going to Cali!"

"Where is this 'Cali' you speak of?" Loki asked confused

"It's short for California. It's where St Alban's Orphanage is. And I'm not teleporting again at least not in the suit, it might mess with the electronics."

"Fine then let us fly." Loki looked irritated "uh mortals and their limits."

"Hey Reindeer Games! Last I checked you couldn't fly either!"

"Well check again." He then transformed into a black crow with contrasting bright green eyes He crowed at Tony before taking off through a window that opened itself as he approached

"Okay... oh yeah I forgot, magic. Right." Then he closed his face plate and took off through the French doors. He called Fury and sighed in relief when JARVIS showed Fury and 5 annoyed super heroes standing behind him They all erupted asking questions and yelling at him for his stupidity He cut them off "Guys I got to keep this brief, please tell me you cleared out the orphanage!"

Natasha answered professionally "It's 60% clear. It should take about 30 minutes to fully evacuate."

Tony cursed and gritted his teeth, he could already see California in the distance and flying at his speed it wouldn't take long to reach there, he slowed down slightly hoping Loki didn't notice " You don't have 3o minutes, I'm going as slow as I can but if I go any slower Loki will get suspicious! You have 15 minutes."

Steve frowned at how unlikely it was they were going to clear all civilians of the are in 15 minutes but he nodded dutifully and stated "We'll make it."

Tony whispered but the com link picked it up "We have to."

There was silence from both sides before Tony sighed "Look guys I should probably hang up, it's hard to not lie but not tell the truth when I've been in contact with you guys."

He was about to hang up but Clint shouted "Wait!"

"What is it Legolas?"

"If you're going undercover... we will have to fight you."

Bruce winced "it will have to look realistic too."

Tony thought for a while "How about we jump that hurdle when we come to it." Then he hung up

'We_ will have to fight you' 'It will have to look realistic' _The words echoed around Tony's head. What was he going to do? He couldn't blow his cover as soon as he saw the Avengers but he couldn't fight them either. Uuuuuurg when did life get so hard? Oh yeah when a Norse god who was really a frost giant with daddy issues tried to take over the world with an alien invasion that entered Midgard by ripping open the sky using a magic blue cube. And that wasn't even the weirdest sentence he had thought since becoming Iron Man. Boy was his life was weird.

Well I guess it's time to blow up an orphanage!

A/N:


	6. The Team's Adventure Throwback

**A/N: LittleMissChatterBox2009 gave me a great Idea thanks for reviewing. Also thank you to Lovesbugsalot, Lightning Sparks and ILoveAvengers for reviewing and following and (Hopefully) favouriting (My spell-check says that's not a word but oh well). **

**Guys I understand that anyone who watches Agents of SHIELD will know that Bobbi and Ward were not agents at the same time for reasons I don't want to spoil. But forget everything and pretend **_**that**_** never happened. Is it odd that I've already written most of the ending but I haven't even done the chapters in-between? BTW I'm not doing a Thor chapter. Use your imagination, fill in the blanks.**

THIS CHAPTER IS TO FILL IN THE BLANKS OF HOW FURY ENDED UP WITH THE AVENGERS IN THE VIDEO OF WHEN STARK MESSAGES THEM AND HOW THE AVENGERS RENDEZVOUS

"AAAAAAAAH!" Bruce and Clint yelled as Agent Barton tried to fly the suit as fast as they had seen Tony fly it. Bruce yelled over the wind "SLOW DOWN!" He was panicking but his eyes weren't flashing green and the Hulk was kept at bay.

"I'M TRYING! I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Clint yelled back and then they whizzed past a small private jet containing no other then Black Widow. She looked tensed but who could blame her.

When she saw what looked like an out of control Iron man holding Bruce her eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat believing she was under attack, she watched through the windows as the Iron Man suit circled her manically a few times before it slowed down and landed on the wing causing the plane to lurch to one side. She stumbled but got her balance back as the plane straightened itself, she was glad Scarlett had given her such a good pilot.

Bruce's grip on the suits neck was a vice and she guessed it would take a while to pry him off. She grabbed an EMP ruefully knowing if she used it, it would take out her plane as well as Iron Man. She also aimed her widow's bites but there was not much she could do from inside the plane. She sighed and grabbed a portable oxygen mask as well as a parachute then she yanked open the door and held on as the wind almost dragged her out, when all the pressurized air had left the plane she lurched towards Bruce trying to stay as aerodynamic as possible so she didn't get blown away by wind resistance. "Doctor Banner," She yelled over the wind "are you okay?"

He looked terrified and true to her previous thoughts he still had not let go of the suit but he managed weakly "It's okay Agent Romanoff, it's just Clint in there."

"CLINT!" She exclaimed lowering her widow's bites

"Hey Nat." She couldn't see his face (The idiot probably hadn't figured out the faceplate) but she could tell from his voice that he was grinning.

"Stop smiling. We need to track Stark and Loki. Get in here and take that off." She ordered pointing back to the door she had previously exited through

"Right." The two boys carefully made their way into the plane and the suit came off automatically

Bruce had finally let go and was sat down across from Natasha and Clint "Okay so us three are together, now we just need Thor and Steve."

Clint thought "Well Steve's with Fury on a helicarrier full of SHIELD agents. I'm sure they'll find a way out."

Natasha picked up "Thor however is a different story. According to his files the Einstein-Rosen Bridge is broken."

"You still won't call it the Bifröst?!" Clint snorted at her lack of belief

"If there's one thing me and Stark agree on it's that there is no magic and there are no gods. It's just the advanced science of an alien race."

Bruce cringed slightly "And that gets us on to the topic of Stark. Traitor or trickster?"

Clint frowned "He wouldn't betray us. I mean Stark's an insufferable asshole that only cares about himself but he wouldn't betray us for Loki."

"Wouldn't he?" asked Natasha going to her default setting of suspicion and distrust

"No! He wouldn't! Would he?" Bruce started confidently but by the end he was just as unsure as anyone else

"He has a reason." Reasoned Natasha

Clint looked at her "What reason?"

"A year before the Battle of Manhattan Fury sent me to work undercover at SI. I found out a few things about him but there's a slight possibility that his eccentricism is more than just a quirk."

"Explain." Demanded Bruce

"Tortured in Afghanistan for three months. Self-escaped. Common signs of child neglect. Only having like three friends before we came along and two of them were his employees. Never having a meaningful relationship with a woman. Having his father figure they to kill him. He killed a bunch of people in Afghanistan too. He's been through a lot more than most civilians have, even more than most SHIELD Agents."

The two boys were silent as the mulled over the possibilities until Clint asked "So where'd you get the plane and the pilot when Loki dumped you in the middle of Russia?"

Natasha smiled "My friend Scarlett owes me a favour."

"Scarlett? I don't think you know a Scarlett... WAIT! Do you mean Scarlett Johansson?"

"Yep." She replied popping the P uncharacteristically

"Wow." Was all Clint could say

Bruce looked at Natasha as if comparing her to an image in his mind "You know if we give Johansson a ginger wig and put her in a black cat suit, she'd look a lot like you."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other but then simultaneously shook their heads and said "Nah."

**LINE BREAK**

Steve was running through the streets of Manhattan weaving his way through panicked civilians, trying to get to Stark towers where hopefully Bruce and Clint would be. A woman from the Daily bugle ran up to him and he stopped knowing he had to put the city at ease even if he wasn't at ease himself. The lady approached quickly eyes warily darting around as if expecting Iron man and Loki to attack at any minute, although he guessed she was, she asked him "Captain Rogers, please tell us has Iron man truly turned?"

Steve sighed "To be honest, we're really not sure. It doesn't seem like something Stark would do, he may be an annoying guy who tends to shine a bad light on himself for unflattering public behaviour but I _know_ Stark. He may be underhanded but he's not a traitor." _'Do you really believe that Steve?' _a voice in his head asked he gritted his teeth and shut the voice out "My guess is he's playing Loki. Now I have to go and figure out where Bruce and Clint are, hopefully they're still at Stark towers." And then he ran off already having wasted enough time.

He was outside the Shwarma joint when he stopped and frowned. What was that sound?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Was that screaming?

_Captain of America! Look to the skies!_

Only one person called him that. He looked up just in time to be crushed by Thor and they hit the ground hard. What were the odds that of all the places to fall, Thor fell on him. The both groaned painfully as they got up. Captain Rogers asked wincing as he felt the cuts all up his legs beginning to heal "Thor, how did you get here?"

"Loki's spell on the Bifröst was strong, but not strong enough. The joint efforts of myself, The All father Odin, Heimdallr, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three was enough to break his enchantment."

"Good to know." Of course Steve didn't know any of the people he had just named but he could tell they were friends of Thor's from the way they spoke "We need to find the other three. Widow's in Russia and Clint and Bruce should be in the Tow-" An Iron man suit flying really badly holding onto a terrified Bruce Banner whizzed out of the tower "No way is _that_ Stark."

"Which means it must be The Eye of the Hawk."

"I can't believe Barton's flying the suit. Come on." They both turned around and followed from the ground as best as they could. They failed to notice when a little while later the _real _Tony Stark accompanied by a black crow flew out of the tower.

After a while of running and not being able to get their attention Thor spun his hammer grabbed Steve and started flying, unfortunately he wasn't nearly as fast as an out of control Clint and they lost them quickly. Steve huffed "Well that's just great. What do we do now?"

Bobbi Morse appeared out of nowhere brandishing her twin staves her caramel curls bouncing around her shoulders and her tight cat suit clinging to her skin, the SHIELD emblem displayed proudly on the shoulders "well you could point me in the direction of the other Agents."

"Bobbi!" Steve exclaimed "Good to see you, I believe they are near the docks. But Thor and I need to talk to Fury so let's find them together."

Thor boomed "Lady Bobbi, are you the Bird of Mocking?"

She smiled "It's Mockingbird actually, but yeah that's me! Anyways to the docks we go!" and she took off running with the two blondes not too far behind. Of course Steve over took them pretty quickly and Thor was right behind him, Bobbi despite starting first was trailing behind being only human and all that. "Oh this is so not fair!"

Steve grinned and Thor shouted at Steve "On you left!" as he overtook Steve

Steve rolled his eyes and muttered "So that's how that feels."

When they reached the docks they asked around and eventually found Fury, a few other dozen agents had joined them on land after getting off the Helicarrier. When Hill saw them she tapped Fury and they both cam over "Agent Morse, Rogers, Thor. You're all here. Morse get orders from Agent May, you two update me."

"Well Thor just fell out of the sky and landed directly on top of me-"

"Ah yes, sorry about that."

"-and then what we think was Clint flying an Iron man suit carrying Bruce flew out of the tower, but we lost them. Still no word from Natasha"

Just as he said that there was a high pitched screeching sound and then every electronic billboard flickered until it was showed Clint and Bruce staring directly at the camera filming them making them look cross eyed from the background Natasha asked "is it working?"

Clint replied "I think so. Let's hope so."

Bruce spoke to the camera "Okay so if this is working we should be broadcasting in Manhattan, we need to talk to Fury but he never gave us his phone number so now we have to do this. We will be landing this plane in the water so if you had like some towels ready or something, maybe a boat, that would be good."

Natasha popped into the frame "Also anyone using Stark tech please hand it over to the SHIELD Agents I hope are in Manhattan. When this issue is resolved it will be returned or replaced don't worry."

Fury turned to Steve and Thor "You two go take a boat out, we have a bunch of SHIELD one's over there." He pointed to the row of jet black boats all tied to the pier

"Oh those are SHIELD boats?" Steve asked sarcastically "The huge logo on the side didn't make it very obvious." But he jogged over to the boats none the less and started untying one, Thor followed suit.

Not long after a plane landed gracefully in the water and a random pilot, Natasha, Clint and Bruce stepped out, they were all struggling to hold the Iron man suit so Thor leapt across to help them.

They finally made it back to land and Fury gathered the Avengers together in a huddle "Okay we need to figure out what's going on with Stark and bring down Loki. And guys I know Tony's your friend but if he really has joined Loki and gone dark side you don't hesitate to take him down, you here me?" A dishearted choir of _Yes Sir's_ was heard from the incomplete team of Avengers "On a happier note Stark has informed me he and Loki will be blowing up an orphanage!"

Natasha cocked her head "I don't see how that's a happier note."

Fury rolled his one good eye at her "Loki wanted to blow up the White House but Stark changed his mind set and then gave us enough time to evacuate. The building is 60% clear of people."

"Oooooh!" a collective ooh of understanding rang off the Avengers and they stood there mulling over what was going on when suddenly the suit's face plate opened up and a hologram of Tony Stark in the suit showed up on the inside "Director Fury, I have a message from Mr Stark it is of number one priority." JARVIS said

"Uuuum. Put him on J." Clint replied

As soon as Tony could hear and see them and vice versa they all started yelling at him for his stupidity but he silenced them, with an urgent voice. "Guys I got to keep this brief, please tell me you cleared out the orphanage!"

Natasha answered professionally "It's 60% clear. It should take about 30 minutes to fully evacuate."

Tony cursed and gritted his teeth obviously not satisfied with that answer "You don't have 3o minutes, I'm going as slow as I can but if I go any slower Loki will get suspicious! You have 15 minutes."

Steve frowned at how unlikely it was they were going to clear all civilians of the are in 15 minutes but he nodded dutifully and stated "We'll make it."

Tony whispered but the com link picked it up "We have to."

There was silence from both sides before Tony sighed "Look guys I should probably hang up, it's hard to not lie but not tell the truth when I've been in contact with you guys."

He was about to hang up but Clint shouted "Wait!"

"What is it Legolas?"

"If you're going undercover... we will have to fight you."

Bruce winced "it will have to look realistic too."

Tony thought for a while "How about we jump that hurdle when we come to it." Then he hung up

'_Don't hesitate to end him' 'We will have to fight you' _the words echoed in their heads as they looked uneasily at each other Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose the stress finally getting to him "Well let's go save an orphanage."

**A/N: So I wrote this two days ago but I needed to proof read it first so I'm only uploading it now. Does anyone have any suggestions? Don't hesitate to put them in the reviews or PM me!**


End file.
